The young Deidara
by Dead Nagato Russ
Summary: Deidara is a princess living in hell. When she meets Sasori that changes everything. Based on the movie The young Victoria. SasoDei dont like dont read. Has the past and persent Deidara and Sasori
1. My life is hell and meet Sasori

**This is my new story called,_ The young Deidara_ like the movie _The young Victoria_. I watched the movie 2 times and I like it I have to make Deidara a girl or the story would not make since.**

**If I owned Nartuo...yaoi!**

My name is Deidara Russ, I am 16 years old and almost queen of Iwa. Growing up a princess was good until my father died, I soon learned I was a going to be the queen of Iwa un. The place we live is a plaice, it is like jail to me. Mother won't let me go to school, read books, or play with clay. I have long blonde hair, baby blue eye, hand-mouths, a big mouth on my chest un. My mother or should I say mamma wanted me to be like the other princess and queens, to me I thought it was dumb un.

It was the summer of 1963, I was born in 1952. We where the only kingdom of Iwa un. One was in Suna, there was a prince named Sasori Akasuna. I was only 7 he was 10. Right know I was with Avril she help me with clay. She was like my big sister un. "Deidara your mother would like to see you in her room." she said to me, my momma always did this! She was worried about me. Avirl held me hand as we went to her room. Avril then left to her room, I opened the door and saw momma sitting there doing her nails. "Deidara sweetie. How is my little girl?" she asked me, her name was Samantha. Even if I was blind I could see her un. "I'm fine momma. Momma," she looked at me, "how did I become blind? I know I can only kinda see out of my right eye only a little. But what did happen?" sighing, momma put her arms around me and said, "Right know, you do not need to know. Sasori will be coming over some time this week." I nodded then left.

Saso's pov~

I couldn't belive my mother and father where making me meet the princess of Iwa! Deidara was her name, my mother thought she need to meet me. Herd she never could go outside her home every since her father died her mother would not let her out. Being ground for a month was horrible but in next month I wasn't just because we had to go to Iwa. "Sasori your father wants to talk with you about Deidara." Scarlet said to me, she had a twin named Konan. Konan was married to Pein or Nagato. Going donw the hall I opened the door to see my dad talking with some one I never seen. "My son I would like you to meet Avril Deidara's and the queens assistant. I asked Scarlet to bring you here so Avril can tell aobut Deidara." he siad and left, Avril looked like a nice girl.

Avril and me sat down she was wearing a white dress. "Sasori, here are some things you need to know about Deidara. She is almost blind, we think it was from some thing or a parasite. She has long blonde hair, baby blue eyes. Right know I am staying here until you go. Sasori, Deidara never got out of her home so maybe you can take her out." she bowed then left, she must have been Japanese or something.

Dei's pov~

Sasori was coming today, I felt like a doll. I was wearing a frelly dress, my hair was up, I had more make up on then ever! My momma will do anything to get me dressed up nice for any one we see or know un. My dress was pink, I hated pink I would only wear black and red. Going down the stairs by myself, for the first time momma let me do I want just because Sasori was coming over. 'Remember good mood un! You are a 7 year old he is 10 so I can do this un!' I said to myself in my mind, when I got down there he was already here. He was taller then by feet to me he was free kid I was not. We looked at each other, he was more Japanese then me, I was Hebrew, Russian, German, and Japanese un. "Let me in-" "My name is Deidara Russ. But you might already know that." he was shocked then said, "I am Sasori Akasuna. I will be staying here for a couple of weeks so I can get to know you better." he was so formal like he was from the 1700.

After a two days with him I could not stand him anymore! We walked all over Iwa, I felt like he was my mother un. Today we where out of my house, I was wearing black and red un. "Sasori, can we go to the toy store just as normal kids un? I just want to be a normal kid. Please!" he just stared at me, he must have thought I was crazy. "Why would you go to a toy store? It is just a wast of time, toys are nothing they would sit there for years and you will never play with them." this was him, an asshole that doesn't know what a 7 year old wants un.

Being glad that Sasori was leaving I felt revealed about this. Momma let me do what ever I wanted to know, she was glad I found a better person un. Live got easier turning 13, being able to do more shit that I never thought I could do. But my biggest move was finding was when I reach 19 I would stay that age forever. My clay moldings had gotten good un.

**This took me like hours to write, so review plz!**


	2. Past,Persent,Ghost,etc

**Dei: Yesh! The Young Deidara chapter 2 is coming up in this chapter!**

**Saso: They get it Deidara-kun!**

**Thus our story counties of The young Deidara, I have my new laptop it had all Microsoft built in so I did not have to buy it. Please review my new story Love or War took my part of last night and today to write it has 2,000 something words in it. I will try to finish this but when school starts again I don't know yet.**

**Normal and Deidara's p.o.v~**

**Deidara Age 23 Sasori Age 29**

Deidara was wearing a pink dress for her birthday today, ever since her mother remarried nothing had been the same since her 10th birthday. Deidara turned 23 today, living in Iwa and being the princess met more work but more meeting prince to marry sometime when she turns 18. After not knowing how I became blinde it was all lie from my mother. She told everyone that just to kept e safe but know I do not think know one will be able to protect me know, even though I like my mother I was lieing just like her. It has been ten years since me and Sasori seen each other but with one year I do not think we will see each other again. Avril was tieing my curset up on my back they hurt like hell but we all had to wear them I've seen other girls fixing them and un tieing them in the back to get some air to breath then tie them back up. Grlowing because of the pain is like something you thought the would not happen but this would happen to me. "Alright Deidara, go out and find your lucky boy." But I ran out of the room before I could hear anything else she said but I herd one thing. "You crazy girl! Have fun!" giggling I kept running until a red head male blocked me from going anywere else. My nose srucht up, my head turn then I stumped on his foot. His brown eyes looked up and down at me then he tiltle his head but he went down the stiars as if he did know me or not. My foot went up and I was jumping in the air then stoping and seeing my mother, I, Deidara, was in so much trouble.

Walking down the steps like a normal princess or soon to be queen I saw that brown eyed red haired male but he stoped me first before I could stop him. My turned but he turned back to his face and just looked at me as if we were met to be. "Deidara is that you?" that voice it had to be-but no way-we herd that Saso-Oh my fucking god it is him un! But how he changed so much his hair got redder and he looked older then me and taller. But If this was Sasori then how can he be taller- ohhhh I know I am 5.5'" and he is 6.0'" I get it! "Yes this is me Sasori un." A creepy funny looking smile came onto his face then he kissed me.

2005~

In a café in Iwa a young blonde boy was typing his report for school on someone that looked just liked him but they could not be related but they had blue eyes and in a family if one your parents have blue eyes then you are related to another blue eyed preson. He kept tpying so he had 20 minutes left until he and his husband, Sasori, got there coffee they would leave. The blonde was the uke in the relation ship but they never had sex yet. "Deidara! Come on lets go!" said the blonde's husband he shut the lid of his HP laptop and they left. In the car as the two lovers drove home the red head said to his uke, "Did you find anything else about the blonde girl that has the same name as you?" but Deidara kept looking at the road with the rain on it. But as he was looking he saw woman walking down the sidewalk, "I did, she has, well did have the same last name as me un, but sometimes I think I am seeing things." He said when his Danna pulled into their drive way then he got out of the car with their coffee. Opening the door Deidara saw a woman or a girl whatever she was in front of him the girl kept blinking at him but Deidara reached his hand out then the woman was gone.

Inside the house Deidara was in the office room upstairs alone with his Danna down stairs working on a puppet that he had been working on for weeks, but as Deidara kept tpyeing his report for his college writing class a giggle and small chuckle came from the office know the blue eyed male had to be imagining all of this but it was not.

Back to Iwa in 1990 hunders~

When the song ended I bowed and went on to the prince witch was one I hated, Naruto, a block head but still a prince that is nice to me and others. Sakura came in late like she would all the time but this time she kept going over to Sasori, Naruto took my hand and we daced until I left him and went over to Sasori. Ino kept glaring at me when I came over to see Sasori again, when you are 23 years old and you want a fight well…

You have to do what a girl has to do!

Luaghter as well the giggling stoped when I came around, I assumed the girls hated me not Saso he loved me probably I did not know yet and I had to husband by tonight or my mom, would surely, make my something and crown my cousin, Danny, as queen and me I would work for someone or do what Avril does. Sakura start to laugh like she was drunk on wine Ino start after the pinket then Hinata giggled but..

When you are almost queen the other woman/girls are princess you need to do what a young woman is suppose to do.

"Sakura, you have big ass mother fucking forehead and no one, not even duck ass boy will ever date you." I said to her, duck ass is Sasuke by the way. Next is Ino, a smile crept onto my face an evil one in that matter. Sakura kept feeling her forehead but Ino had a scared looked on her face, "Ino you stole my hair stlye so you could be me when I become is the right or not?" she nodded faster then ever, "And your ugly your stlye is drag, your floppy un." She gasped then walked over to Sakura, Hinata ran before I could say anything to her un. You never know what you can do when someone makes fun of you. The gest my mother invited to the party saw this but did not want to get me in trouble before my new boyfriend said anything Danny, my so called cousin, kept talkin to my mother so I was safe. "Deidara that was awesome! Though I'm sorry about when we were little I guess I never knew what it was like to be a seven year old because I was neve-" I cut Sasori off with a kiss on the lips, a blush crept onto my face, he looked away for a minute then looked back.

After everyone went home, my pissed mother came up to me. You see you could not Konoha princess or people there. Danny was in the far coner, doing hand signs to me she, told my, mother about what I did know she surely become queen and I would go to live some were else. I knew this had to be bad, but I never or well did not want to believe this at all because if my father was alive right know he would never let my mother do this but I knew what is making do this her new husband and my new step father. I kept thinking if something happen to me would I ever see Sasori again or Avril un?

2005~

Dei kept going up and down the hallway, looking in ever room but he did not see or hear anything, walking down the wooden stairs a cold rush came onto his skin know he was really freaking out. Running down the stairs so fast Sasori bumped into his wife/husband, but the said red head knew that something was wrong with his blonde uke. "Deidara are you alright, your eyes are big." Sasori said to his blonde, the blue eyed male hugged Sasori then whispered to him what happen. They went up to the office together, to the blonde he never knew what his family before him was like his parents never told him well his father never told him sense his father Sasodara Russ was someone's great great great great grandson in the Russ family. Blonde male sat down went to the internet and looked up _Deidara Russ1952-1980_ what he found was something him and Sasori never thought. There had to be over 20000 entries for Deidara Russ.

But how! ?

Deidara kept looking at every page until he found the right one it was the bio. On his great super great Grandma probably, right know Dei's dad lived in The Mist right know trying to do something for Iwa but his mother was at home waiting for her son and Sasdara to come home but Dei visted his parents with Sasori. _"Deidara Russ lived until she was 37 years old with her husband Sasori __Akasuna, she had five kids with one named Sasdara the first, Sasdara was a girl but she had a son then named him Sasdara the second then he had more kid-" _Deidara stoped reading it and slumped back into his chair he flet like he knew this girl and Sasori was, not his cousin but somehow got the same first name as king Sasori Akasuna because somehow our blonde friend guessed that but..

Someone or something was hunting their house…

But who?

It was 10:20 Sasori went upstairs to his and the blondes bedroom. It had been painted red over the light pink because the two lovers used to be in the Akatsuki then feel in the love with the color red. Opening the door the room it had been like it was when the bought the house from Sasdara's mother Sasdara the something they could not kept the track but Sasdara(Deidara's father) was 12th Sasdara. "Deidara what are you doing in our room?" a what the fuck look came on Akasunas' face this person really looked like Saso's husband but when the person got up had a girl shape but…

This girl was skinny, boney, pale white, and….

Dead..

The white pale lifeless hand reached out to the freaked out browned eyed males face and that hand touched his cheek, the dead woman had this smile on her face like she found her lover again. That smile is the same one the blonde male had but how could this be Sasori's wife/husband if this is person had been dead for years? Knocking came onto the couples room but when it stopped, Akasuna swear he had been in another world but Dei came in the room to take a bath then go back downstairs and make dinner for them.

**Clif hanger, I am going back to school on Monday so I will upset about that. I will try to update this when I have the time. **

**R&R! Flams will be used to make my Christmas break longer!**


	3. Authors note

Authors note!

Right know "The young Deidara" is on hold because I have no ideas for it right know and if you have any ideas send me a message please. Because I will take those idea's and give you credit for giving me them. Also I will hold back all my stories because I rejoined band.

Thank you

Dead Nagato Russ.


End file.
